1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention generally relates to devices for aesthetic manipulation of the skin. More specifically, the claimed invention relates to a method and apparatus for aesthetic manipulation of the skin accomplished by modulation of the frequency, wavelength and output of light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As segments of the population, such as the “baby boomer” generation, get older, the market for products that help reduce the signs of aging has drastically increased. One of the major areas of concern for many people is the reduction of wrinkles in facial skin. Many different types of facial creams have been developed over the years that claim to reduce wrinkling of the skin, but people have still sought better ways of addressing the problem. One of the newer approaches even includes injecting a form of botulism under the skin to smooth out wrinkles. However, people still seek new products that provide improved results with as little cost, time and pain involved as possible.
There also has been several different devices developed to address the problem of reducing wrinkles in the skin. The following brief descriptions of previously issued United States Patents provide a representation of the devices in the prior art that have been created to address the problem of reducing wrinkles in the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,373 issued to Vogel discloses a facial ironer for heating a subject's skin after an emollient has been previously applied. A heating element transfers heat to a soleplate that is manipulated over the skin providing a facial treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,949 issued to Kim discloses a heated massage therapy device having a hand-held housing, a mechanical vibration generator disposed within the housing and at least one source of infrared radiation disposed within the housing. The heated massage therapy device provides a thermally efficient and effective means of applying infrared radiation in combination with mechanical vibration to selected portions of a user's anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,482 issued to Everett discloses a hand-held, self contained irradiator powered by batteries. The applicator end provides many diodes that emit electromagnetic radiation in the visible and/or infrared portions of the spectrum. A series of switches are provided so that the user may select which one or ones of the diodes to activate to provide particular wavelengths or colors of radiation to be emitted from the applicator end to be used to treat particular body surface areas for the relief of pain or other problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,497 issued to Anderson discloses a method for treating wrinkles in skin involving the use of a beam of pulsed, scanned or gated continuous wave laser or incoherent radiation. The method comprises generating a beam of radiation, directing the beam of radiation to a targeted dermal region between 100 microns and 1.2 millimeters below a wrinkle in the skin, and thermally injuring collagen in the targeted dermal region.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,397 issued to Gebhard discloses a facial iron comprising a heating element and separate charging base. The facial iron heating element has a spoon shaped heating surface for applying heat to a users skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,915 issued to Hwang discloses a control method and device of a portable beautifying apparatus. The method and device use galvanic ion current, far infrared ray, and vibration to beautify the human skin.
While some of these devices discussed may provide a certain amount of noticeable results in reduction of wrinkles of the skin, there still remains a need for a non-invasive apparatus that produces improved wrinkle reduction in the skin. To answer this need, the claimed invention provides a method and apparatus for aesthetic skin treatments.